


Food Fight

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/92501.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/92501.html

Sitting across from each other in the infirmary, Harry and Draco glared at each other, refusing to look away. Madame Pomfrey had left to go help with the clean up, refusing to even consider healing them until they had working out their issues.

"You're never going to be able to get those peas out of your hair Malfoy," Harry sneered, proud to have been the one to have ground them into the fine, pale locks.

"And that red sauce goes with your horrid Gryffindor uniform better than anything I've seen you wear in six years Potter," Malfoy responded easily. "And if I can't get the stains you put into this uniform out, you will be paying for new robes as well."

"Like you really need one hundred and two robes anyways," Harry sighed. "They're all the same anyways."

Outraged, Draco walked angrily over to the bed Harry sat on. "They are not! These are silk. Yesterdays were satin lined, and tomorrow, since I have to go to that horrid oaf of a giant's class, will be cotton."

"I am corrected," Harry answered glibly. Reaching to touch Draco's robes, he said, "Although under all this food, no one can tell anyways."

"And whose fault is that anyways you freak?" Draco said, mellowing a little.

"Well, you did say I had to fight you in an original way if I was going to win our war, and well," he shrugged, "And I thought that noone would expect it."

"I certainly didn't. After all, I don't get egg in my face on a regular basis."

"That is true," Harry said quietly, pulling closer. "But it's even more rare that a Gryffindor's allowed to touch that same face."

As Harry's fingers ghosted across his cheek, Draco sighed happily. "Why do I have a feeling that our relationship is never going to be a quiet one?"

"Easy. Because, after all, it all started with a food fight."

"No, it started with a refused handshake, and robes," Draco corrected.

Harry's answer was muffled as Draco captured his lips with his own.


End file.
